


I'm Sorry

by Bit0Mess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Human AU, no one actually dies technically, remus mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit0Mess/pseuds/Bit0Mess
Summary: Roman is really, really apologetic about what happened- about being the only one. Despite no response, he feels better in the end.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I'm Sorry

"Hey.. friend-o.." Roman laughed nervously, sitting down in the silence. "I'm sorry for being late again. I don't know if I'm putting it off or not. At least I actually came this time?" He listened out in the silence, laughing weakly after. "That's not good either, I know."

Roman took a breath in another pause, calmly hoping for a response. "How have you been holding up? I hope your travels went well." Another silence, though Roman let it linger. It was as if they shared a silent laugh, but he knew Dee wouldn't of laughed. Remus, maybe. He'd check on him next.

"Still not talking, eh? Even Logan talks more, and you know how he can be. Sorry- I.. I know he's a sensitive topic." He took a shaky breath. "Sorry that I'm always dancing around topics. You know this was never meant to happen, right? I didn't mean for anything if this to happen."

Roman had to stop himself from rambling. He's learned Dee like the silence more then anyone else.

"Is it bad you're still the easiest to talk to? Everyone else gives an expectation, we still have expectations for one another. I can just talk to you." He mouth felt dry, and he wondered if he actually had any water throughout the day. He usually forgot to anyway.

"I think it's good I made a day of this. I don't think I'd be able to anything else after." He started silent after, scrubbing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"Sorry. I usually only cry with Patton. You never told me how fine you were with the topic. I can't remember what you look like anymore, Dee. You've got to-" Roman's voice cracked and his voice left him.

It took a few seconds, murmuring been nice pleasantries and going untill he got his normal voice back before trying to talk again.

"You've got to speak up, hun. Can't.. can't see you." He stared down at nothing, at the ground. "Sorry. That usually helps Virgil start. You're probably wondering how he's doing to, eh? He's fine, he's.. doing good, actually. I think he found- uh, Logan. They talk about each other more often."

Roman stayed quiet, enjoying and hating the silence. "Sorry I can never give accurate updates about Remus. He.. wanted to know about everyone. Worries often, y'know. Can you believe he thinks it's his fault?

"Yeah.. Hippocratic, I know. It wasn't anyone's fault in the end, but, y'know, i still take responsibility for being the only one fine," Roman laughed weakly, gesturing around vaugely. "If you could call this fine. Overthinking and depressed and talking to-" He faltered, his heart feeling like it was being squeezed and pulled it off his chest. "To people who won't respond. I've probably talked your ear off already, see you next week."

Roman got up from where he was sitting on the dirt, rubbing his eyes free from tears and looking at the grave for a few seconds before turning and leaving the cemetery, to the woods. Remus would be waiting.


End file.
